1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard and, more particularly, to a truck for a skateboard.
2. Related Prior Art
There have been devised various trucks for skateboards such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,080,845 and 7,093,842. These trucks are intended to provide excellent steering without suffering the jam of the wheels. These attempts are however unsatisfactory.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.